


Refuse

by mistrstank (dreamingdarkly)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cute Vision (Marvel), Gen, Guide Steve - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Random & Short, Ross is a creeper, Sentinel Tony, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank
Summary: Their bond has always been this strong, bright thing between them; a glowing cord in Tony’s mind he can follow home when his senses threaten to overwhelm him. In which the Civil War has a high cost and Tony pays it, with interest. Or: The author watched Civil War again and had a lot of Feelings.





	1. The Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guidance Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042209) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> I watched Civil War again and WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF OH GOD. It hurts so bad every time.
> 
> So I blurted my feels out in this short as short little fic.
> 
> In other news:  
> I have a plot for my Dragon!Tony AU, so we should see a third chapter for that soon.  
> And I'm about half done with my Soulmate AU so we should see a new chapter there soon.
> 
> For updates on my fics, or to share your ideas with me, or even just so I don't feel lonely, come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://www.mistrstank.tumblr.com)

The light catches on the edge of the shield as Tony’s hands fly up to protect his face. For a moment, he thinks Steve’s going to do it ( _ oh god i’m going to die _ ), bring the shield down on his unprotected neck. His senses go into overdrive; he hears Barnes panting harshly through the pain, the creak of Cap’s suit as he moves, the whistle of the shield moving through the air. He’s hyperaware of the cold, hard ground underneath him, the chill seeping through the armour. The shield hits the chestplate with enough force to vibrate through his whole body; the arc reactor goes dark, and Tony’s world whites out.

 

_ He wishes Steve had aimed for his neck, after all. _

 

Their bond has always been this strong, bright thing between them; a glowing cord in Tony’s mind he can follow home when his senses threaten to overwhelm him. Pre-Steve, Tony had been one of the most dysfunctional Sentinels around ( _ to the surprise of no one _ ), constantly on the edge of a fugue and barely keeping himself together. Pepper was at her wit’s end, unable to pull him out of that dark hole once he’d fallen in, and barely able to keep him toeing the line. He was balanced on a knife edge, had been for his entire life, and then he’d been in the workshop and light had bounced off one of the Iron Man suits just  _ right  _ and he was gone.

 

He’d come back hours later curled up in Captain America’s lap, the taste of mint and safety on his tongue and a half formed bond a little ball of warmth behind the reactor.

 

Now, with the strike of the shield, Tony thinks he might be screaming as the bond twists and warps. It’s not something to hold onto now, it’s something  _ clawing  _ at him,  _ strangling  _ him. The world pounds at his senses and Tony loses time for a moment, surfaces as Steve scoops Barnes from the ground and begins staggering away. Their bond stretches between them, a fragile string that spools thinner and thinner as the distance grows.   
“My father made that shield,” Tony slurs out, not even sure where the thought comes from. It seems a silly point to fixate on. Steve pauses, but he doesn’t turn around, and Tony hears the creak of his glove before his fingers loose their grip on the disc. Light catches on the metal, and Tony watches in helpless fascination as it seems to fall in slow motion.

 

He doesn’t hear the shield hit the ground, but he feels the last thread snap and Tony almost welcomes the fall when it comes.

 

He loses track of time, surfaces every now and then, but the fugue is the strongest he’s ever experienced. In his brief moments of lucidity, he wonders if it’s a side effect of the bond breaking. He thinks for a moment he’s got a handle on it, when he comes to lying in the same place, and stays present for a good half an hour. But then he thinks about the chill of the armour, and he can hear one of the torn internal wires sparking.

 

_ Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt. _

 

And Tony’s lost, counting the rhythm between each spark and the sound seems to  _ echo  _ in his ears, loud loud  _ so loud.  _

 

“-Ony!  _ Tony! _ ” There’s a bellowing in his ear and it  _ hurts _ and he thinks his ears might start bleeding, and why is his heart beat so loud? He’s boiling alive, his skin is raw and surely it must be bleeding from the scrape of the undersuit. He feels like a live wire, and everything hurts and he just wants it to  _ stop.  _   
“Tony, listen to me, c’mon, come back to me genius.” The voice thunders again, rattling in his skull and Tony whimpers and even that is too loud.

 

Hands, warm, too warm, cup his ears and his skin burns and it doesn’t really help but it’s something new to focus on and he can hear their pulse pounding in their wrists.

 

And he’s gone again.

 

“I can’t bring him around, we’re gonna have to sedate him for the move.”

 

He hears the uncapping of a needle, loud like a gunshot, and then they’re  _ oh god no they’re stabbing him.  _ He’s being impaled, burning hot and sharp and everything in him narrows down to that agony. He knows he’s screaming, can feel his vocal chords vibrating and even that hurts and he thinks he might be dying  _ again  _ and he wishes it would just hurry up.

  
And then, finally,  _ peace.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony recovers, his family face the question of how best to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you got me guys! I'm continuing this, and I have ideas!
> 
> I haven't decided what kind of pairing I'm going to go with for this fic, if any, so I'm more than happy to take suggestions! 
> 
> This chapter is setting us up for the main plot, so it's quite dialogue heavy. Sorry about that!
> 
> As always, find me on [Tumblr ](http://www.mistrstank.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter contains some vaguely non-conny sounding references. They're at the very end of the chapter so if you're concerned about triggers please skip from "you know the law".**

**WARNING: This part contains Ross being a creeper and makes some vaguely rapey sounding comments so _please_ be mindful when reading my loves.**

Pepper Potts dabs at her face with a tissue, blotting sweat away from her forehead. She wrinkles her nose at the foundation that comes away at the same time and tosses the tissue at the bin. It misses, but she’s beyond caring. The room is silent as a tomb and dim, with blackout curtains pulled across the windows. Pepper sits in the near darkness, lit only by the various medical machines. There’s a cardiac monitor, and Pepper almost wishes for the reassuring beeps, but she knows why it’s silent.

There’s a bottle of Aspirin on the table at her elbow, depressingly light as she chews through the tablets like candy. They’re doing little for the headache screaming at her temples, but she lives in hope.

Tony looks tiny, reduced somehow, and she hates it. He’s pale, bruised and he looks like he’s lost weight. There’s every kind of monitor attached to him, reading his vitals and even his brainwaves. There’s a tube up his nose that they’re using to feed him, since Sentinels in overload can never stomach the taste of food and Tony is worse than most. If it didn’t involve leaving Tony, (and knowing where _he_ was) she’d go find herself a Captain America and impale his big blonde head upon one of her _very_ expensive shoes. She can’t feel anything from Tony at the moment; he’s deeply sedated, and his mind feels still and quiet. She knows it won’t last, and he’s nearly surfaced multiple times already. Each time, she’s tried desperately to grasp at his mind, to try and bring him inside her shields, but he slips away every time and she’s exhausted.

The door quietly slides open, but Pepper doesn’t turn, listens to the soft sound of Rhodey’s wheelchair on the carpet. A moment later a hand, warm and strong and familiar, curls around her shoulder.  
“How is he?” Rhodey whispers, and his other hand finds her free shoulder, thumbs pressing gently into the knots of her spine. Pepper arches like a cat, a soft sigh escaping her.  
“No change,” Her voice wavers, and with anyone else Pepper would hate the show of weakness. But it’s _Rhodey_ and if anyone knows what it’s like to break over Tony Stark, to fall apart in the quiet moments over the fact the _world_ wants to tear this man, their family, apart.  
“Before,” She doesn’t say his name, _can’t_ say his name. “Before, tethering Tony was like trying to hold onto a candle, this bright spark and if you held on too tight you might snuff it out. Now, it’s like trying to hold a live wire, and Rhodey it _burns_.” Rhodey squeezes her shoulders, and Pepper stifles a tiny sob. Her headache pounds relentlessly behind her eyes, but she won’t give up, _can’t._

The door opens again, and this time Pepper and Rhodey both turn to look. Vision stands outlined in a tiny square of light, and Pepper could swear he looks nervous.  
“May I join you?” He looks like he’s almost regretting asking the question, and Pepper is warmed by the courtesy. She offers a tremulous smile, and indicates the free chair at her side.  
“Of course, Vision. Tony is your family too.” She reminds him gently, and the android pauses in the act of sitting, tilting his head to the side.  
“Yes, I…do believe he is. There is more, perhaps, of JARVIS within me than I initially lead Mr Stark…Tony, to believe.” He says, slow and thoughtful, like he’s choosing each word carefully. “Although I am not, technically, alive, I suppose you could say that he is my…Father, or as close as I might come to the concept.”  
“Tony’d be real glad to hear that.” Rhodey murmurs, reaches out to briefly lay his hand upon the unconscious man’s. He doesn’t let the touch linger, however, too afraid of disturbing the genius’ rest. “He’s gonna need all of us.” He adds quietly, tries not to think of the years he watched Tony struggle with being a Sentinel, before Pepper, and before him. He’s wished so many times he was a Guide, even if he could only help in the way Pepper does. Though, looking at the lines of pain carving grooves around Pepper’s mouth, he wonders if she’s able to help at all right now.

“I confess, I do not understand what is happening.” Vision says into the silence, twisting in his chair so that he is facing the two of them. Pepper frowns minutely and reaches for the Aspirin bottle again.  
“To Tony specifically, or the entire Sentinel and Guide dynamic?”  
“I understand the mechanics of the Sentinel and Guide roles. I do not understand M-Tony’s condition.”  
“Well,” Rhodey begins, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. “Sentinels and Guides bond. It’s like…Well, like they connect their souls I guess. Guides tether the Sentinels, keep them from suffering Overload and getting lost in their senses. Sentinels have strong mental shields, and they stop Guides from behind overwhelmed by their empathic abilities.” Vision nods, leaning forward in his chair.  
“And so, Captain Rogers was Tony’s Guide, then?” Rhodey grimaces,  
“Essentially, yeah. And in Siberia, he must’a broke the bond. So, Tony’s Overloadin’.” He finishes, and Pepper makes a choked little sound, and Rhodey reaches for her hand but suddenly she’s standing, whirling to face them.  
“It’s just _not done!_ ” She snarls, but almost immediately lowers her voice when Tony jerks on the bed. “The bond is…It’s special, and Tony waited so _long_ for someone who could tether him, and he just. You can’t, he shouldn’t have,” Tears fill her eyes and Rhodey wishes more than anything he could stand up and hug her. Strangely, it’s Vision who does it. The android curls tentative arms around Pepper, and she leans her face against his shoulder.

“Miss Potts, we have visitors.” Friday’s lilting voice is a welcome distraction they all jump on, and it’s only a moment before Pepper is her usual composed self.  
“Who’s here, Fri?” She asks, blotting swiftly at the tear streaks and pinching her cheeks to bring some colour back.  
“I’m afraid Secretary Ross is here, Miss.” Friday responds, the curl of disdain in her voice obvious and immediate.  
“The hell does he want?” Rhodey mutters, and turns his chair to wheel out the door. Pepper is torn for a moment, not wanting to leave Tony alone and risk his waking, but needing to know why Ross is here in their home.  
“Go, I will stay.” Vision murmurs, and settles himself back in his chair. Pepper throws him a tiny, grateful smile, and hurries after Rhodey.

They find Ross in the foyer of the Compound, a small entourage with him. He’s relaxed, hands in the pockets of his suit pants, smirk that makes Pepper miss Extremis on his face.  
“Colonel Rhodes, Miss Potts.” He greets with a smile, and Pepper makes herself smile and offer her hand.  
“Secretary Ross, what a surprise.” She says, all false politeness. She wants to wipe her hand on her skirt, but she’s a professional and a businesswoman. Ross doesn’t even bother to reach for Rhodey’s hand, and Pepper grits her teeth.  
“Yes, sorry to drop in on you like this,” He laughs, and it’s so fake, so practiced, and Pepper wants to scream. She doesn’t have _time_ for this. “But I heard Stark got himself in a spot of bother.” He continues over her silent fuming, and it’s an effort of will to keep her face still.  
“Oh, you know Tony, he’s always getting himself in and out of scrapes.” She forces a light, airy laugh she doesn’t feel.  
“Not this time, I think.” Ross returns immediately, and all the false niceness is gone from his voice now. “I know about the bond.” He adds, and Pepper’s stomach drops down to the region of her toes. Rhodey’s hands clench around the armrests of his wheelchair.  
“Tony’s fine.” He grits out, and Pepper can almost _hear_ his teeth grinding.  
“You know the law, Colonel.” Ross snaps, arms folding across his chest. “Registered Sentinels _must _be paired with a registered Guide, or locked up in an approved facility. They’re a danger to themselves and others, otherwise.” Rhodey and Pepper both flinch, and Pepper wants to weep at the thought of Tony in a _facility_. They’d snuff his spark out in no time at all and she _won’t_ see that happen. She’ll suffer the worst headache imaginable, every day, live off of Aspirin and pain medication if she has to, but she won’t leave Tony to that. “Luckily for you,” Ross pauses, lets the words sink in, and there’s a grin crawling across his face and Pepper wants to be sick. Fear spreads like ice down her spine. “I’m a registered, currently unbonded Guide.”__

The words don’t register at first, and when they do Pepper feels her breathing go fast and shallow.  
“Like _fuck._ ” She hisses after a short silence, and she doesn’t care about her reputation, or Stark Industries, or anything except the fact she will _die_ before this man gets his hooks in Tony’s brain.  
“Pepper can bond with him as soon as he wakes up.” Rhodey rushes in, and he’s bluffing, but his face is smooth and calm and Pepper feels like she’s burning up even though she knows Extremis is gone.  
“I think, Rhodes, if that were possible, it would already have happened.” Ross laughs, and turns away, his posse falling seamlessly into place around him.  
“I’ll be back for my Sentinel as soon as he wakes up. I understand he’s in no position for a Bonding at this moment.” Ross pauses in the doorway and looks over his shoulder. “Oh, and don’t do anything stupid, now will you? I still have my fingers on the UN pulse. I’d hate for something to happen.”

The doors close behind him, and Pepper sags to the point she almost feels like she’s going to fall over.  
“What the hell are we going to do, Rhodey?” She whispers.


End file.
